The advent of ubiquitous computing technologies has yielded a proliferation of electronic resources and related data, which is often stored in databases. Databases and the content stored therein may be stored and/or organized in a variety of different schemes and arrangements, such as flat model databases, hierarchical databases, and relational databases. Database management systems have come about, facilitating the creation, control, and management of databases and database content. Some database management systems use database computer languages, such as the structured query language (“SQL”), to facilitate database queries, transactions, and other manipulations. Organizations have employed databases in managing their information and electronic resources.